catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
ThunderClan
ThunderClan are a Clan of cats who live in the forest. Their main prey is squirrels, birds, and voles. They are good at stalking prey through the undergrowth. Strengths: Good at hunting/fighting in undergrowth, good at climbing Weaknesses: Feel uncomfortable under little or no growth. News June 23, 2010 - Nightshine has become Nightstar, and the new deputy is Darkfur Allegiances Leader: Nightstar - smoky black she-cat with bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Night shine. Deputy: Darkfur - dark blue-gray tom hazel eyes, a black tail, and black stripe on his back. Roleplayed by Dalton. Medicine Cat: Shineheart - calico she-cat. Roleplayed by Icestorm. Medicine Cat Apprentice(s): Warriors: Flameshine - pretty flame colored tabby she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. Forestheart - long haired dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Stormfeather - dark gray she-cat. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Frostwing - gray tom. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Sunfall - yellow-ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Sunwing - beautiful orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Fluffheart - beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes; formally of SkyClan. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Copperfall - ginger she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Cloudheart - white tom with icy blue eyes. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Lightningice - young gray and white she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Tawnywing - golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Night shine. Berrystep - creamy tom with big green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Stormmask - gray and white tom. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Xena - black tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Lightningstrike - dark gray tom with a white stripe on his back. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Bristlepelt - black and white tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Skytrot. Beestrike - blue-gray tom. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Finchflight - ginger tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Brookstep - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Mudleaf -brown she-cat with gray haunches and rear legs and light green eyes. Roleplayed bu ddevans96z. Queens: Hawkshine - ginger and white she-cat with dark, blazing green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Snowstorm - light gray tabby she-cat with white flecks like snow on her pelt. Roleplayed by SnowStorm. Mintblaze - gray tortoiseshell she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Skytrot - blue-gray she-cat with white splotches and lime green eyes. Roleplayed by Skytrot. Mistcloud - brown tabby she-cat with sparkling blue eyes and crooked back legs. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Blackberry - dark gray she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Apprentices: Ravenpaw - black and white tom with yellow eyes. Roleplayed by bracken-. Flarepaw - fluffy flame colored she-kit with a white dab on her chest. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. Icepaw - light gray tabby she-cat with white flecks on her pelt like snow. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Echopaw - light gray tabby she-cat with white flecks on her pelt like snow. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Pinepaw - blind black tom with a white flash on his chest. Roleplayed by bracken-. Kits: Driftkit - silver tabby and white she-cat with clear blue eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. Lightkit - cream colored she-cat with darker paws and a darker splat on her face. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Shadowkit - black she-cat with a white chest. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Nightkit - black and white tom with deep, forest green eyes. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker98. Wavekit - pure white she-cat with black spots on her cheeks, paws and back. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Flamekit - firey tom. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Jaykit - gray tom with darker paws and green eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Tawnykit - patched tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Mosskit - dark calico she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Elders: ThunderClan Cats Who Have Joined StarClan Coppernose Magiceyes Mapletail Lightstar Hawkfire Lightningstripe Flamespirit Pearltwist Ravenstar Eagleclaw Oakpelt Echowave Flaresong Torchfire Moonsky Moonwave Redclaw Skykit ThunderClan Cats who have joined the Dark Forest Foxheart Firetalon Links ThunderClan Camp ThunderClan Nursery Find a ThunderClan Mate ThunderClan Warrior's Den ThunderClan Elder's Den ThunderClan Apprentice's Den ThunderClan Leader's Den ThunderClan Fresh-Kill Pile ThunderClan Territory ThunderClan Medicine Den Category:Clans Category:ThunderClan